Sonhos e Realidade
by Goddess Of Death GW
Summary: Ernest tem freqüentes sonhos com Galu e um dele pode ser mais real do que ele imagina... FIC YAOI - GALU X ERNEST


**SONHOS E REALIDADE**

Não eram necessárias muitas palavras para descrevê-lo. Apenas uma bastava: Perfeito.

Sim, perfeito! Pelo menos para ele... A maneira como andava, o jeito de falar e gesticular, o sorriso, as palavras, todo ele o fascinava. Seu companheiro estava se tornando um homem divertido, cativante, inteligente e extremamente belo!

Claro que o companheiro sempre seria uma criança crescida e sempre brigaria com ele, pela maneira como agia e pelas coisas que falava... Mas não importava. Apesar das discussões sabia que era considerado um amigo pelo outro e isso era o bastante.

Não que ele se conformasse com essa posição. Ele queria ser mais especial do que os outros. Desejava que Galu o visse não apenas como um amigo para todas as horas, mas também como amante e companheiro para toda uma vida.

O outro estava parado em frente a Iva Lina, seus olhos fechados, como se analisasse alguma coisa. Ele parecia concentrado... Não queria atrapalhá-lo e por essa razão, aproximou-se cautelosamente e apoiou-se na grade esperando que Galu se manifestasse.

Os olhos verdes abriram-se lentamente e foi com espanto que constataram a presença do amigo ao seu lado.

"Ernest!". Falou espantado. "Não... percebi sua presença! O que faz aqui?".

"Eu o vi, lá de longe. Resolvi vir cumprimentá-lo. Como estava a meditar, resolvi esperar, atrapalho-te?".

"Sinceramente?" Indagou ao companheiro. Recebeu um movimento afirmativo do outro. "Não me atrapalha, mas sua maneira de falar me irrita! Até parece que não me conhece! Parece estar falando com um estranho, onde deve manter o sorriso polido e as palavras gentis".

"Como deseja que eu lhe fale?". Indagou confuso. Aquela era a única maneira que sabia falar.

Galu aproximou-se de Ernest num rápido movimento, segurou uma de suas mãos perto de seu rosto, seus olhos verdes presos nos olhos cinzas. Fez com que o loiro o tocasse, seus rostos estavam próximos e Galu fazia questão de aproximá-los ainda mais.

Seus lábios encontravam-se a milímetros um do outro e assim sendo, Galu falou:

"Apenas diga: Olá, meu querido Galu...". Seus lábios tocaram os de Ernest. Este não sabia o que fazer ou como reagir, apenas deixara que Galu guiasse seus movimentos e ensinasse-o como era poder amá-lo.

Jogou seus braços em torno do pescoço do garoto de cabelos verdes, este o mantinha seguro em seus braços, segurando-o pela cintura através de um abraço.

"Galu... ensine-me... ensine-me tudo o que você sabe..."

"Sim. Eu mostrarei tudo a você, meu Ernest..."

"Ga... lu...". Ernest gemeu baixinho o nome do companheiro.

"Hey, Ernest, acorda!" Chamou Galu, sacudindo-o levemente. "ERNEST!". gritou, fazendo com que o outro finalmente despertasse.

"Galu...!". Disse ainda meio sonífero. "O que... houve?".

"Você estava dormindo. E me chamava, tudo bem?"

"Então foi tudo... um sonho?". Indagou-se meio inconformado. Era bom demais para ser verdade... "Há algum problema?".

"Não. Os Victms não voltaram a aparecer. Ficou acordado até tarde? Não é normal ser o último a acordar".

Ernest balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Não foi isso... eu estava... tendo um sonho bom. Acho que fiquei com preguiça de levantar! Gostaria de saber como era o final."

"Sinto muito se o acordei...". Estava incomodado, não gostava de atrapalhar Ernest em nada.

"Você nunca me atrapalha, Galu. Deveria saber disso!". Ernest sorriu docemente, num mudo pedido para que Galu relaxasse.

Galu sorriu meio irritado, depois se jogou sobre o amigo fazendo-lhe cócegas. Ernest se contorcia sob si, sua risada cristalina ecoava pelo pequeno cômodo fazendo o ambiente encher-se de paz e alegria.

O loiro gostaria de pedir ao companheiro que parasse com aquilo, mas não podia deixar de pensar que aquele que tanto amava estava ali, sobre si, rindo junto consigo... ensinando-lhe a se divertir...

"Eu mostrarei tudo a você, meu Ernest..." As palavras que Galu pronunciara no sonho voltaram a sua mente. Sim, mesmo que ele não lhe ensinasse a amá-lo, como gostaria que ele o fizesse, sabia que Galu ensinaria tudo! Sempre estaria ao seu lado.

Galu parecia ter cansado e sentou-se na ponta da cama, ainda sorrindo. Sua respiração ofegante demonstrava que ele realmente estava exausto.

Ernest sentou-se, apoiando as costas no encosto da cama, e ficou a admirar o companheiro.

"Hey, o que foi? Por que 'tá me olhando?". Galu disse, brincando.

"Só estava me lembrando... Você foi a primeira pessoa com que falei pessoalmente".

"E você é a pessoa com quem eu mais me preocupo". Retrucou.

Ernest ficou constrangido ante a réplica ligeira do piloto de Iva Lina. Sabia da preocupação constante dele para consigo e prezava-a como um grande tesouro e uma das suas melhores conquistas. A maior delas sempre seria a amizade e o carinho que Galu dirigia exclusivamente a ele.

"Eu agradeço, Galu". Seus dedos estavam entrelaçados, sua falta de experiência estava deixando-o nervoso. "Obrigado por se preocupar comigo, não sei como posso lhe agradecer..."

"Eu sei como...". Disse e abriu os braços, convidando o loiro a aproximar-se e deitar em seu colo, coisa que Ernest fez sem pestanejar.

O piloto de Luhma Klein podia sentir o cheio adocicado vindo do companheiro. Galu gostava de perfumes, era vaidoso e sempre estava muito bem arrumado, diferente dele que não fazia questão de se produzir tanto, vestia-se bem, claro, mas não gostava tanto de acessórios quanto o outro.

Apesar de manter os olhos fechados sabia que Galu sorria. Sim... Galu sorria como em todas as vezes que compartilhavam momentos como este.

Não era raro vê-los um no quarto do outro, pelo contrário...

No momento Galu acariciava-lhe a face com as pontas dos dedos e vez ou outra afastava mechas de seus cabelos. O companheiro de cabelos verdes adorava tê-lo nos braços como tinha agora, e Ernest sabia, o próprio lhe contara. Normalmente ficavam assim à noite.

Pouco antes de dormir, Galu vinha ao seu quarto e aconchegava-o em seus braços para lhe fazer carinhos como os de agora e ambos ficavam conversando sobre nada em particular. Ao acordar Galu nunca se encontrava ao seu lado e isso o deixava triste... Gostaria de poder abrir os olhos pela manhã e encontrar os olhos verdes olhando para si e depois ouvir: _Bom dia, Ernest. Dormiu bem?_ Não que Galu não perguntasse. Ele perguntava todas as manhãs, durante o café, mas para ele não era a mesma coisa.

Sentiu o outro parar com os movimentos e debruçar-se sobre ele, beijando-o a testa e abraçando-o. Ernest suspirou e elevou os braços para abraçar o outro piloto, demonstrando que gostava daquilo.

_Aquele sonho jamais se tornará real. Eu o protegerei, Ernest_.

"A que sonho você se refere, Galu?". Perguntou ainda confortavelmente ajeitado nos braços da pessoa que amava.

"Pare de ler meus pensamentos sem aviso prévio". Disse com cara zangada, mas sorriu, ao ver as sobrancelhas arqueadas do loiro, numa clara indagação. "Não é nada com que deva se preocupar. Foi só um sonho afinal. Mas gostaria que soubesse... que eu protegerei você".

"E eu a você". Foi a vez do piloto de Luhma Klein acariciar o rosto do outro. "Obrigado por estar sempre ao meu lado, Galu".

"Estarei ao seu lado o quanto desejar... como desejar..."

Diante dessas palavras Ernest ruborizou. Gostaria de pertencer a Galu de todas as formas e gostaria que ele também quisesse isso... A frase do companheiro era extremamente ambígua e permitiu que uma pequena chama de esperança acendesse em seu interior. Desejava que o amigo tivesse sido mais explícito e direto.

"Por favor, Galu, não diga essas coisas. Não me faça criar falsas esperanças... " Falou sussurrante, com uma louca vontade de chorar.

Galu não sabia como ou porque de isso ter acontecido, mas já fazia algum tempo que conseguia captar alguns dos pensamentos e algumas emoções de Ernest. Era estranho, diferente, porém gostoso e proveitoso também. O que achara mais estranho era que, isso acontecia apenas na presença dele! Quando tentava descobrir o que as demais pessoas pensavam... não funcionava. Sabia do grande poder que o loiro possuía e os problemas que isso lhe causava, fora difícil para ele se aproximar, mas aos poucos conseguira fazer com que Ernest o aceitasse em sua vida e mais... agora sabia que Ernest também sentia algo mais por ele! Sabia que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos!

Antes de desenvolver essa estranha ligação com Ernest tivera medo de se declarar. O piloto de Luhma Klein era fechado, mesmo para ele. E havia a menina Shun... Sabia que ela gostava de Ernest e morria de ciúmes dela. Sempre que a mecânica se aproximava do piloto sua vontade era ir lá e agarrá-lo, para que ela soubesse que ele lhe pertencia! Porém, ele não o pertencia, não até agora...

A maneira como Ernest havia falado de falsas esperanças o havia alertado para o detalhe de que o loiro não sabia que era correspondido. Não sabia que ele, Galu, amava-o da mesma maneira.

"Não há necessidade de se criar falsas esperanças, Ernest".

"Por que está fazendo isso comigo?". Ernest indagou, tentando afastar-se dos braços tentadores do jovem de cabelos verdes, porém este não permitiu, apenas riu da tentativa inútil de Ernest tentar sair. Imobilizou-o, ficando sobre ele e colocando seus braços sobre sua cabeça. "Se quer se divertir procure outra pessoa! Galu! Pare com isso! Não estou gostando dessa brincadeira, pare!".

"Tem autorização para ler minha mente agora". Galu falou, com a boca colada ao ouvido de Ernest. "Leia".

Não queria ler, mas ficara curioso! Galu raramente o mandava ler sua mente, claro, freqüentemente ele fazia isso sem querer... Mas agora o piloto de Iva Lina estava mandando. Sem poder se conter, leu a mente dele.

Seus olhos ficaram embaçados e um suspiro longo deixou seus lábios entreabertos.

"Está falando sério?". Murmurou Ernest.

"Por que acha que eu mentiria para a pessoa que eu mais amo?". Foi a vez de Galu falar. "Sim, Ernest, eu estou falando sério... Eu vou beijá-lo e torná-lo meu entre seus lençóis brancos... Meu Ernest... Apenas meu...".

O piloto de Luhma Klein sentiu o corpo arrepiar-se todo diante àquelas palavras. Era a primeira vez que tinha alguém tão perto de si... Galu. Sim. Sabia que ele seria o primeiro e único que o tocaria, que o entenderia... O único que ele amaria!

"Por favor, Galu-san, faça!" Implorou. Seus longos dedos entrelaçados nos cabelos verdes.

Sentiu uma das mãos do parceiro sob o tecido fino de seu pijama, tocando-lhe a pele sem barreiras... Ah! Aquilo era tão... excitante. _Só porque é ele quem está aqui... _

"Galu..." Suspirou, quando o outro começou a despi-lo.

* * *

Ernest abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Estava começando a escurecer... Suspirou. Dormira por quanto tempo? Um dia inteiro? Por que diabos ninguém viera lhe acordar?

Seu corpo estava dolorido, ou melhor, algumas partes estavam doloridas.

Arqueou o corpo respirando fundo.

"Preguiçoso". Era a voz de Galu. O piloto de Iva Lina estava parado à porta, olhando enquanto ele espreguiçava-se.

"Desculpe-me. Estava realmente cansado dos últimos dias...". Tentou desculpar-se.

"Depravado". Galu continuou.

Foi ante essas palavras e os pensamentos vindos da mente do outro piloto que Ernest se tocou que estava nu! Coberto pelo fino lençol branco e quase transparente, mas nu e, provavelmente Galu estava vendo-o quase que completamente.

Sentou-se rapidamente, cobrindo-se melhor e colocando as mãos sobre a virilha. Apesar de extremamente constrangido, forçou-se a falar algo.

"Entre e feche a porta, por favor".

"Isso são maneiras de receber um amigo? Imagine se fosse um dos outros!". O jovem de cabelos verdes falou, sentando-se ao lado de Ernest na cama.

"Você tem razão. Não sei o que houve! Não me lembro de...".

"Não se lembra?". Ernest viu espanto no rosto de Galu. Este começou a aproximar-se dele, fazendo-o deitar-se e ficando com o rosto a milímetros do seu. "Não se lembra mesmo? Eu o toquei, assim". A mão direita de Galu tocou sua coxa e ele voltou a sentir o arrepio característico desse toque.

"Pensei que tivesse sonhado com tudo. Você não estava aqui! Por que, sempre me deixa acordar sozinho? Por que não fica ao meu lado até eu acordar?". Indagou a Galu, segurando a mão direita dele em seu rosto. Seus olhos azuis fitando os verdes, esperando por uma resposta.

"Não sabia que você fazia tanta questão disso... Achei que seria melhor que ninguém desconfiasse. Me desculpe, não acontecerá de novo". Galu afirmou com convicção, deitando-se ao lado de Ernest, abraçando-o.

Ernest aconchegou-se entre os braços do amante.

"Eu agradeço. Preciso tanto do seu carinho... preciso tanto estar assim, ao seu lado...".

"Bom, pois eu também preciso tê-lo comigo".

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, trocando o calor de seus corpos e conversando sobre eles mesmos, trocando confidências, trocando carícias, aproveitando todos os mágicos momentos que estavam compartilhando.

Na hora do jantar, levantaram-se e foram compartilhar da presença dos demais pilotos, depois voltaram ao ponto de partida. Dormiram juntos e quando Ernest acordou na manhã seguinte a primeira coisa que viu foi o semblante calmo e adormecido do namorado.

**Owari**

Comentários:  
Nhaaaaaaaaaaaa... Bem, essa é minha primeira tentativa com esse casal, entone... espero que me perdoem por qualquer delírio, okay? XD Vou praticar mais um pouco!  
B-jinhus  
Goddess


End file.
